Peligrosa Obsecion
by Dramione18
Summary: Aqui ni Sam ni Freddie se conoceran, Ella y Carly son amigas, pero Freddie llega a la escuela. Aqui Freddie no sera un ñoño mas bien sera un chico rebelde, Y en cuanto mira a Sam comienza a tener una obcesion por ella la comienza a acosar UNIVERSO ALTERO
1. Chapter 1

EL CHICO NUEVO(CAPITULO1)

Ok, esta es una historia diferente a las que suelo escribir, aqui ni Carly y ni Sam conocen a Freddie:) Quise tratar de hacer una historia de miedo ya que se hacerca Halloween, espero qe no me maten por poner a Freddie como malo:) jajajaja, pero asi soy yo y me encanta dejar inrigadas a las personas:) Lean la historia y me dan opinion porfa, ya que eso es lo mas importante para mi, ;) Esta es la primera vez que suelo escribir una historia de este tipo, asi que no me maten

PVO Sam

Ok, esto se estaba poniendo aburrido en la escuela, todo mundo comenzaba a preparas las cosas para Halloween, solo faltaba 1 semana y la verdad a mi no me importaba en lo mas minimo buscar algun estupido disfraz para ese dia, pero como Carly era tan insistente me habia hecho comprar un traje de Diablita, ok eso no me gustaba ya que ese vestido era demaciado ajustado y muy corto y asi no era yo, pero no podia decirle que no a Carly, aunque yo hubiera preferido un traje de pirata termine llebandome el de Diablita.

Era Lunes por la mañana estaba llegando a la escuela, pero escuche como un motocicleta se estaba aproximando, y yo la verdad no me quitaria de ese lugar, pude escuchar como se acercaba mas y no me importo, senti la moto tan cerca de mi que puedo juras que senti que casi me arrollaba

-Acaso eres un estupido?

Comenze a gritar furiosa, que se creia esa persona al hacer eso, pude ver como estaciono su motocicleta afuera de la escuela y bajo de ella, aun tenia su casco puesto, yo me acerque completamente furiosa y pude ver como el se quito el casco y la verdad tenia que admitirlo, el chico que habia estado apunto de arrollarme era sexi y realemente lindo, era un castaño, algo alto y de buen cuerpo, traia unos jeans azul claro una playera azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra, encerio juro que pude ver como todas las chicas que pasaban por ahi se le quedaron viendo y podria apostar que estaban babeando por el, a mi no me habia imprecionado tanto como a ella asi que mejor decidi entrar a la escuela, pero antes de hacerlo voltee a verlo por ultima vez y pude ver que me vio de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada totalmente misteriosa, juro que en ese momento senti un horrible escalofrio que recorrio mi cuerpo, pero decidi caminar sin importarme, Llege a los casilleros y ahi se encontraba Carly

-Que ahi Cals?

-O por dios, acaso no viste al nuevo chico que llego?

-Te refieres al bobo de los motocicleta?

-Acaso lo miraste? verdad que es realemente sexi?

-No me importa, ese estupido estuvo apunto de arrollarme con su motocicleta, ademas no me parece muy muy guapo

-Encerio casi te arrolla?

-Si, el inutil ni disculpa de pidio

Decidimos entrar a clases, Carly tenia biologia y yo Matematicas, porque diablos tenian que existir las matematicas? preferia morir antes que tener que entrar a esa clase, como siempre estaba casi durmiendome en clase cuando pude escuchar que el profesor comenzo a presentar a alguien, no me importo y segui durmiendo

-Muchachos quiero presentarles a Freddie Benson, es nuevo en esta escuela

Un nuevo ñoño a quien molestar, Freddie era un nombre ñoño pense, estaba tan agusto durmiendo que no me di cuenta de que alguien se sento a un lado de mi, estaba segura de que seria ese tal Freddie, alce un poco mi vista y pude encontrarme frente a unos ojos color chocolate, debo admitir que senti miedo al verlo, era ese chico que casi me arrollaba con su motocicleta, no podia creer que alguien me intimidara con solo mirarme, yo era Sam Puckett y nadie me intimidaba. Trate de voltearme a otro lado pero podia sentir su mirada en mi, en verdad era frustrante sentirme asi, en si hubiera sido otra persona lo hubiera golpeado, pero a el nisiquiera podia voltear a verlo. La clase se me hiso eterna y cuando porfin termino no pude evitar casi salir corriendo.

Encerio me sentia mal, que le pasaba a ese chico? y sobre todo porque me miraba asi? llege a mi casillero aun asustada y cuando lo abri pude ver que dentro habia una nota, no sabia quien la habia dejado pero la abri y al hacerlo me llebe una horrible sorpresa "SERAS MIA SAM PUCKETT" yo solo tome la carta y la tire a la basura, senti un escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero que tal si era una broma de mal gusto? decidi no tomarle importancia a eso y continue con mi dia normal, para mi buena suerte no volvi a ver a ese chico llamado Freddie.

Este dia habia decidido no ir a casa de Carly, bueno mejor dicho no habia ido ya que ella tenia una cita con un chico y a mi no me gustaba entrometerme, comenze a caminar a casa y llege a comprar un helado y podia jurar que sentia que alguien me seguia, pero decidi ignorar eso

-Debes estar paranoica Sam- pense en mis adentros y continue caminando asta la casa, abri la puerta y pude ver que habia una nota, y cuando la abri casi grito del miedo la noa claramente decia "QUE HERMOSA TE VEIAS COMIENZO HELADO" cerre la puerta con seguro y cerre todas las cortinas de la casa, esto no estaba bien, quien demonios me estaba siguiendo? y porque estaba haciendo esto? toda la noche la pase despierta, no pude siquiera consiliar el sueño, esas 2 notas me tenian atemorizada, cuando llego la mañana decidi darme un baño con agua completamente helada, queria que todo el raso de sueño se fuera, talves eso que estaban haciendo era un estupida broma y cuando encontrara al culpable estaba segura de que lo golperaria tan fuerte que nunca mas voloveria a hacer eso. Llege a la escuela como de costumbre, todo parecia realemente normal la clases igual de aburridas y ninguna seña de alguna nota de un loco, este dia habia decidido quedarme con Carly ya que despues del susto que habia resivido el dia anterior por quedarme sola en casa, no queria volver a repetir esa experiencia, decidi no contarle nada a Carly ya que sabia que ella se alteraria por esto, llege a su casa y mientras ella preparaba una limonada decidi abrir mi correo electronico y mire que un tal Burdin2000 me habia agregado

-Carly conocer a un tal Burdin2000?

-No porque?

-Esque me acaba de agregar, creo que lo agregare

-Sam sabes que no es bueno agregar a personas que no conoces, pueden ser acosadores, delincuentes, violadores o secuentradores, acaso no has escuchado de DemonBlue?

Quien es DemonBlue?

Es un asesino que anda suelto, escoje a chicas lindas, las comienza a acosar, abusa de ellas y despues las asesina

Ya Carly no seas exagerada, no creo que DemonBlue este en Seattle, este que me acaba de agregar a de ser un simple ñoño y si me comienza a acosar simplemente lo elimino y ya

-Ay Sam no se puede contigo

Yo solo comenze a reir, y me puse a platicar con Gibby, entonces Burdin2000 me hablo

-Hola Sam

-Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?

-Estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas, ayer te mirabas realemente hermosa comiendo ese helado

Encerio me asuste, en ese momento cerre la Lap de golpe, sentia como mi corazon se hiba a salir en ese mismo instante, quien diablos era esa persona que me acosaba y como sabia mi nombre? esto ya me estaba asustando

-Que te pasa Sam? estas muy palida

-No me pasa nada Carls, oye me puedo quedar a dormir aqui?

-Claro, tu sabes que no necesitas preguntar

Todo el dia la pase con Carly, queria evitar pensar en ese tal Burdin2000, me quede a dormir en casa de Carly y al dia siguiente fui con ella a la escuela, aun me sentia asustada, podia ser cualquier persona la que me estuviera acosando, decidi ignorar eso y entrar de nuevo a clases, Matematicas de nuevo ahora esa clase no me tenia aburrida, decidi poner atencion para poderme distraer en algo, pero podia sentir que alguien me miraba fijamente, decidi voltear y me di cuenta de que era ese tal Freddie, ok entre las notas, y el acosador este chico parecia ya no cuasarme tanto escalofrio como el primer dia que lo mire, ahora solo estaba consentrada en encontrar a esa persona que me estaba acosando, sali de clases y me dirigi de nuevo a casa de Carly, lo malo era que ella se habia ido temprano y yo tenia que quedarme a clase de matematicas, cuando casi llegaba a su apartamento escuche que mi telefono comenzo a sonar, era un numero extraño pero aun asi decidi contestar

-Bueno

-Hola Sam

-Quien eres?

-Soy Burdin2000, ya no te acuerdas de mi?

-Que diablos quieres? porque me estas acosando

-Por la razon de que te quiero para mi

Yo me quede paralizada, que intentaba decir con eso? encerio estaba muy pero muy asustada

-Dejame empaz, llamare a la policia si no lo haces

-Y que les diras? que un extraño te acosa por telefono? Porfavor Sam, nunca me encontrarian

-Que quieres de mi?

-Ya te dije, quiero que seas mia y creeme que lo seras o si no Tu mamita, y esos amigitos tuyos Carly Y Gibby sufriran las consecuencias

Despues de eso no pude evitar temblar de miedo, que hiba a hacer ahora, el me conocia perfectamente y si no hacia lo que el decia lastimaria a mi mama y a mis amigos, decidi regresar a mi casa y suspire al darme cuenta de que ella estaba ahi

-Porque estas tan palida niña?

-Por nada mama, oye vas a salir ahora en la noche?

-No, porque?

-Solo preguntaba

Despues de eso suspire aliviada, al menos no me quedaria sola en la casa, en cuanto llege a mi cuarto no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, como era posible que alguien me hisiera esto, nunca jamas en mi vida habia sentido tanto miedo como ahora, otravez no habia podido dormir me sentia demaciado mal por lo que estaba pasando, me levante rapidamene al notar que mi madre se habia levantado, tenia que vestirme rapidamente ya que no queria quedarme sola en la casa cuando mi madre se fuera, sali de la casa y llege a la escuela aun era demaciado temprano y solo habia como 3 o 4 chicos, llege directamente a mi casillero y comenze a acomodar mis libros, pero entonces senti a alguien detras de mi

-Hola Sam

Senti como mi piel se erizo de miedo, esa era la misma voz de la persona que me habia hablado por telefono

-Ayer colgaste y no seguimos hablando

Estaba muerta de miedo, nisiquiera tube el valor como para voltear a verlo, senti como pego su cuerpo al mio y con sus manos envolvio mi cintura

-Tenemos que hablar en un lugar privado

Sentia que me hiba a desmayar en ese momento, y si lo golpeaba y salia corriendo? o si comenzaba a gritar?, queria hacerlo, pero ni mi cuerpo y ni mi voz reaccionaban en ese momento, pude sentir como comenzamos a caminar y el aun me tenia abrazada por la espalda, entramos a un salon vacio y pude sentir como se acerco a besar mi cuello

-Qu...que...ee es...loo..que quieres

Mi voz no funcionaba en ese momento, estaba tan asustada que pude sentir como unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas

-Desde que te conoci te quise para mi, y creeme que lo conseguire- me dijo en mi oido

Pude sentir como me volteo y quede directamente frente a esos ojos chocolate que me habian causado miedo desde el primer dia que lo mire

-Fre..eedie

-Ese mismo

El comenzo a reir y despues se acerco a darme un beso, queria morir en ese instante, que diablos me podia hacer esta chico? estaba completamente asustada

-Ni se te vaya ocurrir decirle esto a alguien o te juro que no viviras para contarlo

Pude sentir como comenzo a tocarme descaradamene sin importarle nada, puso su mano debajo de mi blusa y comenzo a tocar mi vientre lentamente asta llegar a mis pechos, yo solo me queria desmayar en ese momento, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para nada

-Acaso no sabes quien es Demonblue? El asesino que escoje a su victima y despues de acosarla y de gozarlas termina matandolas

Yo encerio no sabia si esto era una pesadilla

-Pues yo soy el, Pero creo que a ti no te asesinare ya que de verda me gustas

El comenzo a desabrochar mi blusa y yo solo comenze a temblar

-Seras mia, solo mia Sam

Se acerco a besarme de nuevo

-Si dices algo mato a todos los que conoces

Despues de decir eso me dio un beso rapido y salio del salon dejandome llorando y temblando del miedo


	2. Chapter 2

AMENAZAS(CAPITULO 2)

Ok porfis no me maten por hacer a Freddie malo, pero esque es una historia de Terror y tenia que hacer a alguien realmente malvado y ps decidi que fuera Freddie ya que siempre la mala es Sam:) Encerio espero que este capitulo les guste, y les prometo que en mi proxima novela hare que Freddie sea un terroncito de azucar, la persona mas tierna y dulce del mundo, pero en esta novela el no sera asi, y si en este capitulo Freddie es malo, en el otro capitulo sera triplemente mas malo:) Les dare un adelanto de lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo, Freddie asesinara a alguien, pero no les dire a aquien, el proximo capitulo lo publico mañana y el ultimo capitulo sera para el 31 de Octubre :) No me maten porfaaaa :)

No podia creer lo que acababa de suceder, esto no podia ser real como era posible que DemonBlue fuera ese chico? Porque me habia escogido a mi? porque precisamente tenia que ser yo la desafortunada que el habia escogido como victima, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir en ese momento, mi cuerpo estaba temblando demaciado y no sabia si en ese lugar me podia desmayar de miedo, me sente en el suelo y me abrase a mis piernas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve asi asta que senti que alguien entro al salon

Cuando yo escuche ese ruido no pude evitar gritar de miedo, senti que mi corazon se saldria en ese momento acaso el habia vuelto? yo solo tape mi cara con mis manos

-Se siente bien jovencita?

Levante mi vista y mire que un profesor se acercaba a mi, yo solo me levante rapidamente

-Si..sii..no..se preocupes

-Esta muy palida, porque no va a la enfermeria?

-No necesito, encerio estoy bien

Despues de decir eso sali corriendo del salon, me sentia muy mal, que hiba a hacer ahora? no hiba a ir a la policia a decirles que DemonBlue estaba en Seattle, ellos se reirian de mi, trate de ocultar mis lagrimas y fui directo a mi casillero

-Hola Sam

En ese momento yo me asuste y salte del miedo

-Que te pasa Sam? porque estas asi? O por dios estas muy palida acaso viste a un fantasma?

No podia decirle lo que me estaba pasando a Carly, Freddie me habia dicho que si decia algo mataba a todas las personas que yo conocia, y encerio no queria que pasara eso

-Esque Alfred me dijo que en la cafeteria ya no volverian a servir tocino y eso me asusto

-Ahhh era eso, ay amiga encerio no se porque te preocupas tanto por el tocino

-Mama ama al tocino

Era muy buena para mentir, pero Carly en realidad era una chica tan igenua que creia todo, por ahora tenia que protegerla ya que no queria que le pasara nada, el timbre comenzo a sonar y yo solo senti une escalofrio al recordar que ahora me tocaba clase de Matematicas, me despedi de Carly y despues entre al salon, desde el momento en el que entre pude ver la mirada de Freddie sobre mi y la verdad no podia tener mas mala suerte, el unico asiento que estaba disponible era a un lado de el, mis piernas aun temblaban cuando me sente a un lado de el, podia sentir su vista clavada en mi, trate de no llorar en ese momento el miedo podia mas que yo, pero entonces pude sentir como una de sus manos tocaba una de mis piernas, yo me queria lavantar pero pude sentir como el se acerco a mi y comenzo a susurrar en mi oido

-Tienes que hacer lo que te diga muñequita, o de otra forma alguno de tus amigos pueden amanecer muertos

Cuando escuche eso pude sentir como me desvanecia, todo estaba completamente borroso ,cuando porfin abri mis ojos me di cuenta de que yo estaba en la enfermeria de la escuela

-Sam estas bien?

Pude ver como Carly se acerco a mi y comenzo a abrazarme

-Si Carly, si estoy bien

-Que bueno, pense que te habia pasado algo malo

-Solo fue un pequeño desmayo

-No desayunaste verdad?

-No

-Muy mal Samantha, tu sabes que no debes de dejar de comer por mucho tiempo

-Ya lo se

-Samantha Puckett?- me decia la enfermera de la escuela

-Si

-Al parecer tu desmayo se debe a que no te has alimentado bien, tu presion se bajo bastante

-Perdon encerio no volvera a suceder

-Eso espero a por cierto un joven esta preguntando por ti

-Por mi?

-Hola Sam, ya estas bien?

Pude ver como Freddie entro al cuarto donde yo me encontraba, en ese momento me quede completamente paralizada

-Este jovencito te trajo a la enfermeria debe de agradecerle señorita Puckett

-Si sam, debes de agradecerle a este chico tan lindo

O por dios esto seria un problema, Carly tenia esa mirada que tanto odiaba, era de cuando a ella le gustaba alguien, esto no estaba bien a Carly no podia gustarle el, no ese asesino y acosador

-Sam agradecele

Carly me dio un golpesito en el hombro

-Muchas gracias

-No ahi de que muñequita

Pude ver como comenzo a sonreir y se acerco a mi

-Y ya te sientes mejor?

-Si

-Me da gusto, nos diste un gran susto en el salon, Y tu eres Carly verdad?

Pude ver como el comenzo a coquetear con Carly y yo no podia hacer nada, estaba desesperada y asustada al mismo tiempo

-Si, yo soy Carly

-Bonito Nombre

-Gracias y tu te llamas Freddie Verdad?

-Si

-Carly creo que es hora de que nos vayamos

Interrumpi tratando de que esta conversacion no llebara a otra cosa, yo no queria que Carly se enamorara de Freddie

-Ok vamonos, Nos vemos Freddie

-Adios Carly y adios muñequita

Senti un horrible escalofrio al escuchar como me haba dicho, no se como se atrevia a hacerme esto?

-Desde cuando conoces a ese chico?

-Carly solo te voy a decir una cosa, ese chico no te conviene

-Como dices?

-Eres mi amiga y la verdad no creo que ese chico te convenga

-Pero Sam

-Lo siento tengo que irme

Camine directo a la salida y llege rapidamente a mi casa, que tal si el me estaba siguiendo? no queria pensar en nada, llege y cerre las puertas con seguro y me deje caer en mi cama y comenze a llorar, mi vida estaba acabada el me mataria si yo no hacia lo que el queria, y si yo no lo hacia el mataria a las personas que mas queria, Pude escuchar como mi telefono comenzo a sonar y al abrirlo me di cuenta de que era un numero desconocido, estaba asustada y si era el? no queria contestar deje que el telefono sonara con insistencia y despues dejo de sonar y a los pocos segundos llego un mesaje, y lo comenze a leer "No te conviene portarte mal muñequita o te atendras a las consecuencias, asi que mas te vale contestar" Yo deje caer mi telefono y comenze a llorar mas, entonces mi telefono comenzo a sonar de nuevo y conteste al instante

-Asi esta mejor, mas te vale contestar cuando te llame muñequita

-Porfavor dejame empaz no quiero que me lastime y tampoco a los demas

-No te lastimare muñequita, solo que tienes que obeceder a todo lo que te diga

-Porfavor no sigas

-A por cierto tu amiga Carly es demaciado linda

-Porfavor dejala empaz ella no te ha echo nada

-Ya lo se, pero yo te quiero a ti Sam y si no haces lo que te digo ella sufrira mucho y tambien puede que su hermano Spencer tenga algun accidente con alguna de sus esculturas

-Porfavor dejame empaz

-Jaja Ay muñequita, te quiero ver mañana en el hotel Venasin

-En donde?

-Te quiero ver en ese hotel y mas te vale r sola y no decir ninguna palabra de esto

Despues de decir eso el colgo el telefono y yo no hise otra cosa mas que llorar, no podia estar a solas con el y si me hacia algo? y si me mataba? me estaba volviendo loca esto no me podia estar pasando a mi, como era posible que ese estupido quisiera hacerme esto a mi?  
>Pase todo el dia encerrada en mi habitacion, tenia las ventanas cerradas y no queria ver a nadie, por la noche no pude consiliar en sueño, que diablos haria? y si el queria otra cosa de mi? no queria ni pensarlo, no pude dormir en toda la noche y por la mañana me levante y entre a la duche y deje que e agua helada mojara mi cuerpo, no podia evitar llorar, sali del baño y comenze a vestirme, que tal si este era mi ultimo dia con vida? que tal si el decidia asesinarme? Mire a mi madre por ultima vez antes de salir de la casa, talves ya nunca la volveria a ver, camine lentamente asta llegar a la escuela, por suerte no mire a Freddie por ningun lugar y Tampoco a Carly y agradecia eso, no queria que Carly me hisiera preguntas de porque le habia dicho que no se acercara a Freddie.<br>El dia transcurrio lentamente y no habia señales de Freddie suspire un poco talves esto era un sueño, o talves era una broma, las clases terminaron y pude escuchar que mi telefono sonaba

-Bu..eno

-Te espero afuera

O por dios, estaba tan asustada no sabia que hiba a pasar, sali de la escuela y voltee a todas partes y no lo mire por ningun lugar, entonces mi telefono comenzo a sonar de nuevo

-Voltea a tu derecha

Yo voltee a mi derecha y pude ver que Freddie se encontraba recargado en su motocicleta, que me pasaria ahora? no sabia si correr habia demaciadas personas y de seguro me ayudarian, pero si el me hacia algo a mis amigos? decidi caminar hacia donde el estaba y en cuanto me miro cerca de donde el estaba el subio a su moto

-Anda sube

Estaba segura de que este seria mi fin, el me llevaria a algun lugar solo y me asesinaria, subi a la motocicleta y solo cerre mis ojos dejando que me llevara a cualquier lugar, podia sentir como mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, estaba temblando por completo, no queria morir aun, no ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

TERROR(CAPITULO 3)

No me maten, no me maten :) Este capitulo es uno de los mas fuertes, encerio asta para mi es dificil poner a Freddie como un asesino, violador y acosador, pero aveces uno tiene que cambiar el genero en el que escribe y ahora a mi me toco escribir terror, creo que aun faltan 3 capitulos, pero eso lo vere al final ya que aun faltan muchas cosas por saberse.  
>Y Freddie encerio si es un desgraciado en esta novelaa :)<br>PD: NO ME MATEN POR ESTE CAPITULO

No se cuanto tiempo paso yo solo estaba tratando de no desmayarme o morir en ese momento, entonces senti que la motocicleta se detuvo

-Deja de llorar y sigeme

Pude sentir como el tomo mi mano y entramos a un hotel, no quise siquiera saber como se llamaba, llegamos a la recepcion y pude ver que Freddie se habia registrado con otro nombre, "Justin Cambell" despues de decir eso me tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar directo a una habitacion, nisiquiera la quise ver estaba demaciado asustada como para ver algo

-Al fin llegamos muñequita, aqui nadie nos molestara y te hare sentir como un reina

Pude sentir como se acerco a mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello, yo senti un horrible escalofrio cuando el tomo con fuerza mi cintura y comenzo a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, me queria morir y ahora que haria? el me habia traido a un lugar en donde habia mucha gente y estaba segura de que si hacia algo el se escaparia y le haria algo a mis amigos

-No te pongas nerviosa muñequita

Senti como comenzo a besarme y llevarme lentamente a la cama, yo no reaccionada, estaba fuera de este planeta mi cuerpo ni mi sentido respondia en ese momento, sentia como sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo descaradamente y yo no hacia nada por detenerlo

-Si haces lo que te digo a ti y a tus amigos no les pasara nada...por ahora

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo me sentia sucia por lo que acababa de suceder, el se habia atrevido a abusar de mi sin importarle nada y yo lo habia dejado, sentia como mis lagrimas salia sin control el se habia encargado de desgraciarme la vida y estaba segura que despues de esto el me mataria

-Ya vez muñequita, no se porque estabas tan nerviosa

Sentia sus asquerosos labios sobre los mios, ya no resistia esto, queria salir corriendo de ese lugar, queria matarlo

-Ahora aste a la idea de que no volveras a ver a tu familia

-Que?

-Desde ahora estaras conmigo, asi que no intentes nada estupido

Que era lo que estaba diciendo? el queria que yo me quedara con el, yo no hiba a resistir esto no podia quedarme con el, no se que tanto tiempo paso ya que la luz de afuera tenia horas que habia desaparecido, pude ver que el estaba dormido a mi lado y aproveche para levantarme y comenzar a vestirme lentamente, estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta cuando senti que alguien estaba detras de mi

-A donde crees que vas?

Pude sentir como el me tomo de la cintura y me tiro en la cama

-Tu no vas a ningun lado, ahora eres mia

-Yo no soy de nadie

Comense a forcejear con el y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara, pude ver como el se puso furioso y tomo mis manos con fuerzas

-Que Nunca se te ocurra golpearme de nuevo

Yo segui forcejeando con el asta que logre que me soltara, asi aproveche para correr a la puerta pero antes de que llegara me tumbo al suelo

-No te vas a ir Samantha, no mientras yo este aqui

Yo era fuerte y sabia que lo podia derribar asi que utilice toda mi fuerza y logre aventarlo junto a la cama, asi pude llegar a la puerta y logre abrirla pero antes de que pudiera correr el me habia atrapado de nuevo entre sus brazos y habia tapado mi boca para evitar que yo gritara, volvi a introducirme a su habitacion

-Sabes que eso no es bueno, ahora te castigare

Pero antes de que el me arrojara sobre la cama yo logre morderlo

-Aushh

Pude escuchar como se quejo del dolor, pero aun asi alcanzo a arrojarme a la cama de nuevo

-Eso no esta bien Sam

Podia sentir como queria abrir mi blusa de nuevo, se lo habia permitido una vez ya que me encontraba totalmente asustada, pero 2 veces no lo hiba a hacer me logre soltar y lo golpee en la cara y cuando lo hise el me arrojo hacia el otro lado de la cama

-Eres una estupida como te atreviste a golpearme

Su labio estaba roto y podia ver que comenzaba a sangrar

-Me las vas a pagar Samantha

Salto sobre mi y antes de que pudiera besarme de nuevo yo habia aruñado su rostro

-Estupida

Pude sentir como me habia dado una bofetada, yo no estaba dispuesta a morir en ese lugar asi que tenia que hacer lo posible por salir, podia sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, el habia partido mis labios, pero no me importaba yo tenia que hacer todo por salir

-Porfavor dejame

-No lo hare

Sentia que mis lagrimas salian, me sentia tan impotente en ese momento, mis fuerzas se estaban terminando y por lo que veia a Freddie nunca se le terminarian, tenia que hacer una ultima cosa y si no resultaba me daria porvencida y dejaria que el hisisera lo que quisiera conmigo, deje de forcejear un momento y pude ver que en su rostro se formo un sonrisa, estaba convencido que yo habia dejado de luchar, pero en cuanto se descuido yo lo habia golpeado entre las piernas asiendo que el callera de la cama gritando de dolor y asi poder salir corriendo de ese lugar, encerio no se cuanto tiempo corri, lo unico que queria era estar lo mas alejada de ese lugar, mis piernas ya no respondian y me deje caer en el suelo estaba muy cansada, ahi fue cuando pense en lo que habia pasado ese desgraciado se habia atrevido a arruinar mi vida para siempre, me sentia tan sucia por dentro como era posible que yo le permitiera que me hisiera esto? como habia sido tan tonta como para dejar que me tocara de esa manera? mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir era horrible la forma en la que me sentia, pero entonces senti que mi telefono comenzo a sonar, estaba asustada asi que no queria abrirlo, sabia perfectamente que era el y no lo haria no contestaria, pude escuchar que llego un mensaje y con todo el temor del mundo decidi leerlo

"Atente a las consecuencias Sam"

O por dios, sabia que el haria algo malo, en el momento en el que habia decidido huir jamas habia pensado en mis amigos, estaba desesperada que hiba a hacer ahora, que demonios haria ahora sabia que no podia ir a mi casa ya que el sabia donde vivia, tome mi telefono rapidamente y llame a mi mama, el telefono sono con insistencia y nadie contesto  
>"No porfavor mami contesta" le volvi a marcar pero aun seguia sin contestar"No mama porfavor contesta"entonces ella contesto<p>

-Mama donde estas?

-Yo estoy en una cita talvez no regrese asta mañana, porque me hablas tan preocupada?

-No por nada mama, diviertete

Comenze a suspirar aliviada por lo menos mi mama estaba bien, entonces le marque a Carly

-Carly!

-Hola Sam que te pasa porque hablas tan noche?

-Donde estas?

-Mi abuelo vino de Yakima y nos pidio a mi y a Spencer que nos quedaramos en su hotel con el

-Ahh Ok

-Sam donde estuviste todo el dia? te busque despues de la escuela y no te encontre

-Yo..yo solo decidi ir a mi casa, Carly te puedo pedir un favor

-Si claro

-Puedo quedarme a dormir ahi con ustedes?

-Claro

Pude suspirar aliviada por lo menos ellos se encontraba bien, camine asta la direccion del hotel donde estaba Carly y cuando llege ella se asusto el verme ya que me miraba horrible

-Que te paso Sam? porque estas asi

-Un tipo intento asaltarme de venida a tu casa y me defendi

-O por dios mira tu ropa y mirate, te golpeo

-No te preocupes Carls estoy bien

-Entra a darte una ducha y cuando salgas te curare esa herida

-Ok

Entre a su ducha y deje que el agua helada bajara por mi cuerpo, que hiba a hacer? estaba metida en un gran problema, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir al ver la cantidad de moretes que tenia en mi cuerpo, me sentia totalmente sucia ese estupido habia acabado con mi dignidad al abusar de mi, siempre habia soñado en que mi primera vez fuera con una persona que amara no con un asqueroso asecino, sali de la ducha y me puse una pijama que Carly me habia prestado, despues ella comenzo a curar mi herida.

-Por dios Sam mira tu brazo todos esos aruñones

-No te preocupes estoy bien

-Carly me puedes prestar tu computadora?

-Si claro a por cierto si tienes hambre ahi jamon en la nevera, ire a sacar unas cobijas y almohadas extras para ti

-Muchas gracias

Despues de que Carly se alejo yo tome la computadora y comenze a buscar informacion acerca de Demon Blue Y encontre esto:

"DemonBlue(El Demonio Azul)  
>Asta ahora no ahi pista de el, lo unico que se sabe es que busca a chicas jovenes, la comienza a acosar y despues aparecen muertas, asta este dia se han encontrado a 3 chicas que al parecer han sido victimas de este asesino, Maggie Anderson 15 años, encontrada el año pasado a la afueras de Attlanta, al parecer la chica habia sido golpeada y despues violada, Alisson Morgan 18 años, fue encontrada en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la Vegas al parecer en las misma condiciones que la primera victima, Megan Ducson 16 años encontrada hac 2 meses en un basurero de Arizona, misma condiciones que las primeras victimas.<p>

Lo unico que se sabe de este asesino es que tiene entre 16 y 20 años de edad y siempre que asesina a alguien deja una nota diciendo que es DemonBlue"

Despues de leer me aleje de la computadora, estaba perdida el me hiba a asesinar y yo no podia hacer nada, en el momento en el que hiba a comenzar a llorar Carly se sento a un lado de mi

-Que te pasa Sam? te he notado muy extraña desde hace dias

-No me pasa nada no te preocupes Carls

-Ok, oye y vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween? ya es mañana

-No estoy de humor

-Anda vamos, quiero que te pogas ese traje de diablita que compramos

-No Carly encerio no estoy de humor para ir

-Ok

-Por ahora quiero dormir

-Ok, vamos entonces

Fuimos y nos acostamos a la cama de Carly, ella se quedo dormida al instante y yo no podia evita temblar, estaba atemorizada y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba asustada y no podia decirle nada a la policia ya que Freddie le haria daño a mis amigos, toda la noche la pase despierta y entonces el cansancio pudo mas que yo y quede completamente dormida, en la mañana que desperte me di cuenta de que Carly no estaba acostada a un lado de mi y eso me asusto bastante, sali del cuarto y lo primero que vi fue a Spencer viendo la tele

-Hola Sam, me dijo Carly que te quedarias a dormir aqui, a por cierto es verdad que te asaltaron ayer

-Si y Carly donde esta?

-Fue al departamento por unas cosas

-O por dios!

Nisiquiera me cambie y sali corriendo al apartamento de Carly, Freddie sabia donde vivia ella y si la miraba sola le haria algo por vengarze de lo que yo le habia hecho anoche, llege rapidamente y comenze a tocar la puerta con desespero

-Carly Porfavor abre la puerta

Nadie me abria y eso me comenzo a asustar

-Porfavor Carly

Entonces llego un mensaje de Texto a mi telefono, era de Gibby y al parecer me mandaba una imagen y cuando la mire casi me desmayo, Gibby estaba muerto, mi telefono comenzo a sonar y tube que contestar

-Te escondiste muy bien anoche, y no encontre ni a tu mama y tampoco a Carly y Spencer, pero encontre a tu amigito, asi que si no quieres que mas personas mueran debes regresar conmigo y quedarte para siempre


	4. Chapter 4

SACRIFICIO(CAPITULO 4)

:) Oki no me maten por este capitulo Freddie sigue siendo un desgraciado y para los que piensan que esta novelas tendra final feliz ps creo que debo decirles que tienen que leer el final para saberlo, Ok espero que el capitulo les guste

Yo me quede completamente paralizada, Gibby estaba muerto por mi culpa yo era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando

-Asi que mas te vale regresar a mi lado o la siguiente en mi lista sera Carly

-Yo...yo..eres un desgraciado como te atreviste?

-Tu no te quedaste conmigo, asi que esta es mi manera de vengarme

-No le hagas nada a Carly porfavor

-Si no vuelves conmigo creeme que la hare sufrir demaciado

-Porque mataste a Gibby el no tenia nada que ver?

-Solo asi puedo lograr que regreses conmigo, y mas te vale no decir nada aserca de la muerte de el

No podia creer esto, mi vida estaba acabada y sabia que despues de esto yo seria demaciado desdichada y mi vida seria la mas cruel a su lado, no sabia que me pasaria.

-Esta llorando Samantha? Ay pobresita no te preocupes cuando estes conmigo ya no lloraras y te tratare como una reina, al igual que lo hise anoche, acaso no te gusto?

Por mis mejillas no dejaban de bajar gruesas lagrimas, como podia existir una persona tan mala en este mundo

-A mi si me gusto y quiero que se repita

Cuando el dijo eso, senti un horrible escalofrio el solo recordar lo que habia pasado anoche, esa habia sido la peor noche de mi vida

-Samantha estas ahi?

De mi boca no salia ninguna palabra, aun tenia un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar

-Bueno, se que estas ahi ya que aun no has colgado el telefono y mas te vale escuchar esto que te diga o otro de tus amigitos estara muerto, ahora sera la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela y quiero que vayas, bueno eso es todo lo que te voy a decir, ya comienzo a extrañarte muñequita nos vemos ahora en la noche

Despues de decir eso el simplemento colgo el telefono y yo no hise otra cosa mas que recargarme en la pared y dejarme caer en el suelo, Gibby estaba muerto y todo era por mi culpa, la culpable de todo era yo, si yo me hubiera quedado con Freddie nada de esto estuviera pasando, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir me sentia tan impotente al no poder hacer nada ya que sabia que si le decia algo a la policia Freddie algun dia me encontraria y me asesinaria

-Sam, sam estas bien?

Pude escuchar como la puerta del departamento de Carly se abrio y ella salio

-Carly por dios! estas bien?

No pude evitar abrazarla, pensaba que Freddie le habia hecho algo

-Claro que si estoy bien, porque no abria de estarlo?

Queria decirle la verdad, queria decirle que Gibby habia muerto y que ella estaba en peligro, pero de mi boca no podian salie esa palabras

-Sam que te pasa? te ves muy mal, porfavor dime que pasa?

-Me pelee con mi mama porque anoche no le avise que me quedaria a dormir contigo y me dijo que si me qieria mandar sola pues que lo hisiera fuera de su casa

-Tu mama de hecho de tu casa?

-Si

-Sam por dios, tu sabes que te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que quieras

Ella se acerco a abrazarme, como le podia mentir a ella? Carly era una buena persona, entramos a su apartamento y ella me hiso un poco de limonada, queria calmar mis nervios pero no podia, aun temblaba demaciado pero intentaba disimularlo enfrente de ella

-Oye Sam y entonces no iras a la fiesta de Halloween?

-Cambie de opinion, creo que si ire

-Ahh que bueno, encerio no queria que no fueras

-No te preocupes ire para que tu no vayas sola

-Jaja, no te preocupes yo no ire sola, un chico me invito

-Quien?

Esto no estaba bien, y esperaba que esto no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-A pues ahora cuando me levante fui al mercado, mi abuelo me pidio ciruela, que asco a pues en camino al mercado me encontre aun chico, el amablemente me ayudo a llevar las cosas al hotel y despues me acompaño al apartamento y me pregunto que si queria ir con el a la fiesta de Halloween

-Carly quien es el chico?

-Es Freddie Benson, el chico lindo de la motocicleta

O por dios, no podia creer que esto estubiera ocurriendo Ahora Freddie sabia exactamente donde me encontraba, ahora el podia venir por mi, como era posible que el hubiera metido en todo esto a mi amiga, esto era una extrategia para que yo fuera a la fiesta de Halloween, si el llebaba a Carly yo tenia que ir ya que no le dejaria sola, sentia que es ese momento me desmayaria, me sentia demaciado mal

-Sam, sam estas bien? estas muy palida

-Si, solo quiero descanzar un poco

Me acoste en el sillon y cerre mis ojos, queria que esto fuera una pesadilla

-Solo vengo por mi disfraz, despues no iremos al hotel para alistarnos Y tu Disfraz Sam?

-Esta en mi casa

-Ok de camino al hotel llegamos a tu casa

Yo no respondi, solo queria cerrar mis ojos y seguir pensando que era una pesadilla, entonces comenzaron a tocar la puerta y Carly fue y abrio

-Hola Freddie como estas?

-Muy bien y tu?

Cuando escuche esa voz me levante inmediatamente, el estaba aqui, Freddie estaba aqui que hiba a hacer ahora?

-Puedo pasar?

-Si claro pasa

Pude ver como el al mirarme comenzo a sonreir, sentia un horrible escalofrio al verlo el solo recordar lo que habia pasado anoche hacia que quisiera morir en ese instante

-Ahh conoces a Sam, es a la chica que ayudaste en la enfermeria

-Si la conosco, llevamos clase de Matematicas juntos

-Toma asiento Freddie, yo ire a buscar mi Disfraz para esta noche

-Ok

El volteo a donde yo estaba y comenzo a caminar asta el sillon, yo me queria mover pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, aun estaba en shock por haberlo visto, el se sento a un lado de mi y cuando Carly ya habia subido todas las escaleras el comenzo a tomar mi mano

-Sabes que nadie se me escapa verdad?

Yo no queria llorar o gritar, encerio no queria que por mi culpa le pasara algo a Carly, el se acerco a mi y comenzo a besarme yo me queria morir en ese instante y no pude evitar dejar caer una lagrimas

-Te quiero ver ahora en la noche, y si no lo haces a tu amigita le pasara algo muy malo, ademas ya se donde te puedo encontrar

Despues de eso continuo besandome, yo queria que mi cuerpo reaccionara pero no me hacia caso, entonces pude sentir como comenzo a pasar su mano por debajo de mi blusa y yo en ese momento sali corriendo al baño, no lo podia creer no queria que el estuviera aqui, encerio no lo queria, no se cuanto tiempo me quede en el baño, solo fui conciente de cuando la puerta se cerro

-Sam donde estas?

Pude escuchar que Carly comenzaba a hablarme

-Estoy en el baño, en un minuto salgo y Freddie?

-Ya se fue, no quedamos de ver en el hotel donde esta mi abuelo, de ahi Spencer nos llevara a la fiesta

-Ok

En pocos minutos yo habia salido del baño, y nos dirigimos a mi casa, para mi suerte mi madre aun no habia regresado de su cita asi que le menti a Carly diciendole que entraria a escondidas por mis disfraz, no tarde ni 5 minutos cuando ya estabamos de camino al hotel, no sabia como tenia la fuerza de voluntad como para no llorar o desmayarme en ese momento, pero si queria Que Carly, Spencer y mi madre vivieran tenia que Sacrificarme Yo misma.

Llegamos al hotel y despues comenzamos a preparar las cosas que llevariamos, le habia insistido a Spencer que nos acompañara a la fiesta ya que no queria que Carly se quedara sola en ningun momento el habia aceptado ir pero con la condicion de que le ayudariamos con su nueva escultura, yo habia aceptado ya que de todas formas no sabia si mañana yo estaria aqui, Carly se habia vestido de Angelita Sexy  
>ASI COMO ESTE:<p>

./imgres?q=disfraz+sexi+de+angel&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1280&bih=656&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=8M1iB-o0miDj3M%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%%3Fmain_page%3Dproduct_info%26products_id%3D4992&docid=-3OCjFTVDEcgbM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fimages%&w=600&h=800&ei=jd6tTuyeJM-GsALAm_XcDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=432&vpy=277&dur=940&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=84&ty=118&sig=108569049797731831869&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=99&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t%3A429%2Cr%3A11%2Cs%3A0

su traje era un poco corto y ajustado, era blanco y tenia incluidas las alas y la aureola y yo hiba casi igual que ella, pero mi traje era un poco mas corto que el de ella y rojo y en verdad era demaciado provocativo, tenia incluido la colita, los cuernos y el tridente

ASI COMO ESTE :

./imgres?q=angelita+y+diablita+disfraz&hl=es&biw=1280&bih=656&tbm=isch&tbnid=g7anbypBI4wsFM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2F2008%2F10%&docid=t8JkXneokas0nM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%.%2F_gr41FEso034%2FSQELs20vu_I%2FAAAAAAAATFc%2FRD6djBK_J8o%2Fs400%2FNicole%252BPillman%&w=267&h=400&ei=NOetTt-xJ4qHsAK5tICQDw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=340&sig=108569049797731831869&page=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=97&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t%3A429%2Cr%3A5%2Cs%3A0&tx=55&ty=73

Que ironia asi eramos Carly y yo, ella era un angel porque era muy buena y yo era una diabla por las travesuras que hacia, Spencer se habia vestido de momia.  
>Entonces mis nervios comenzaron a salir al momento que el reloj marco las 9, a esa hora llegaria Freddie, estaba asustada no queria verlo, entonces comenzaron a tocar la puerta y era el, pude ver como me devoro con la mirada disimuladamente y despues entro<p>

-Que linda te vez Carly

-Muchas Gracias Freddie, tu tambien te ves bien con ese traje de Vampiro

-Sam tu tambien te vez muy linda

-Gra..cias

-Ok ya vamonos-dijo Spencer

Salimos del hotel y pude ver como Freddie tomo la mano de Carly y antes de que entrara al auto le habia abierto la puerta, como le hacia eso a ella? porque queria lastimar a todas las personas que yo queria?

Camine nerviosa asta llegar al auto y el tratando de verse como un cabellero abrio la puerta tracera y me hiso una seña para que entrara pirmero, despues el entro quedando solo conmigo, mis nervios no me dejaban descanzar me queria desmayar en ese momento, lo sentia tan cerca, podia sentir su olor tan cerca de mi, Todo el camino comenzo a hacerle preguntas a Spencer y a Carly acerca de que si tenian mas familia o si eran hijos unicos, el muy maldito queria saber toda la informacion de ellos y eso me asustaba mas, entonces pude sentir como el comenzo a tocar mis piernas y subia lentamente mi vestido, yo no sabia si llorar en ese momento o gritar, pero no podia hacer nada yo no queria que por mi culpa el le hisiera algo a Carly o a Spencer.

Cuando porfin llegamos a la fiesta yo fui la primera en bajar del auto y entrar a la fiesta, nisiquiera me importo como estaba decorado el lugar o como hiban disfrazadas las demas personas yo lo unico que queria era no ver a Freddie , pude ver como el y Carly comenzaban a hablar y a coquetear enfrente de mi, yo solo queria salir corriendo de ahi, pero no podia dejar a m amiga sola

-Ire por algo de tomar, no quieren algo?

-Un ponche porfavor Freddie

-Ok Carly y tu Sam no quieres nada?

-No Gracias

El comenzo a alejarse y cuando voltee no pude ver la cara de enamorada de mi amiga

-Lo puedes creer? el chico mas guapo de la escuela vino al baile conmigo

-Carly ese chico no te comviene

-Como dices?

-Porfavor entiende, ese chico no te conviene

-Y porque no Sam? He visto como lo mira, por eso me dijiste el dia que el te ayudo en la enfermeria que no me convenia, acaso te gusta?


	5. Chapter 5

EL FINAL DE MI PESADILLA(CAPITULO 5-FINAL)

Ok toda novela tiene su final, y por lo que veo esta ya llego a su final :) Encerio les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios y sus likes en esta novela :) en verdad crei que no les gustaria mucho pero veo que si les gusto:) encerio me dolio hacer a Freddie como un desgraciado, pero lo bueno fue que el ya no volvera a ser malo en mis novelas, esta solo habia sido una exepcion por Halloween, a por cierto HAPPY HALLOWEEN A TODOS :) Espero que este capitulo final les guste, tarde 4 horas en escribirlo :s encerio es mucho, pero la verdad se que no quedo perfecto ya que no soy perfecta para escribir historias de terros :) :)

Yo en ese momento me quede callada, como era posible que ella pensara eso? yo lo unico que queria hacer era salvarla

-Cuando por fin me gusta un chico tu solo me dices que no me conviene, porqe no me dijiste desde un principio que te gustaba y yo no hubiera dicho nada

-Carly esque...

-Mira Sam no es la primera vez que los chicos que salen conmigo se fijan en ti

-Como dices?

-Steven y Max me dijeron que yo era linda pero que tu les gustabas, pero como tu los golpeaste ellos nunca te dijeron nada, pero creeme Samantha que yo no permiire que me quites A Freddie

-Carly es que no entiendes

-Que es lo que no entiendo? Sam por dios somos amigas no me puedes hacer esto, el me gusta mucho encerio

-A mi no me gusta Freddie

-Y porque explicas esa miradas

-Carly porfavor escuchame el no es lo que parece

-Sabes que, Olvidalo ya me voy

Pude ver como ella se comenzo a alejar, no sabia que demonios hacer ella creia que yo estaba enamorada de Freddie y eso no era verdad, entonces pude sentir a alguien detras de mi y senti un horrible escalofrio

-Oye Samantha que sexi te vez con ese vestido

-Porfavor ya dejame

-No lo creo, en cuanto se termine la fiesta te iras conmigo

-Yo no quiero irme porfavor

Pude sentir como tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me obligo a girar y verlo de frente

-Si no quieres que a otro de tus amigitos le pase algo malo tienes que hacer lo que yo diga

-Ok, ok pero porfavor alejate de mi

-Tienes miedo verdad?

Pude ver como en su rostro se comenzo a formar una sonrisa, el sabia que yo le tenia miedo y hacia todo lo posible por causarme temor

-Ese vestido se quita Facil?

Pude sentir como se acerco a mi y yo simplemente lo empuje y decidi perderme entre los chicos que estaban bailando, mi corazon palpitaba a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer y si huia de ese lugar? y si le decia a Carly y a Spencer la verda e Hibamos a la policia? pero si Freddie comenzaba a buscarme y cuando no me encontrara se escapara? No sabia que hacer, por mi mente pasaban tantas cosas esto debia ser un estupido sueño y yo queria despertar en ese momento, entre a los baño y comenze a llorar, me sentia muy mal estaba asustada por esto que estaba pasando, que me hiba a hacer Freddie? Y si me hiba con el y si algun dia se cansaba de mi el simplemete me mataria y yo no queria eso, tenia que luchar por mi vida, no podia dejar que un desgraciado acabara con ella, tenia que ser valiente yo no era asi, Sam Puckett no era la chica miedosa que le teme a todo, no nada de eso yo era una chica muy valiente, Sali del baño y estaba decidida a hablar con Carly, le diria la verdad e iria rapidamente a la policia a decirle lo que pasaba, pero cuando la comenze a buscar me di cuenta de que ella y Freddie se estaban besando, Dios! esto no se podia poner peor, el sabia todas las estrategia para que yo no me fuera de esa fiesta, Me acerque a donde estaban y Carly simplemente se volteo a otro lado

-Oigan chicas hace un momento estaba viendo un lugar que se ve terrorifico, quieren verlo?

-Claro

-No te da miedo Carly?

-No Freddie para nada, bueno si me da un poco de miedo pero quiero ser valiente

-Nos acompañas Sam?

El sabia muy bien que yo no podia dejar sola a Carly asi que aunque no quisiera tenia que aceptar

-Ok-dije muy despacio

Los 3 comenzamos a caminar fuera de la fiesta y nos adentramos al pequeño bosque que estaba detras del salon de fiesta, a mi no me daba miedo estar sola en un lugar asi y mucho menos un bosque, pero a lo que si le temia era a la persona que nos acompañaba, a donde nos llebaba? esyaba segura de que el nos haria algo y estaba totalmente molesta conmigo misma por permitirle a Carly venir conosotros, hubiera preferido venir yo sola.

-Ok miran esa pequeña cabaña? hace un momento la revise y me di cuenta de que esta sola, quieren ver lo que ahi adentro?

-Yo creo que no es buena idea Freddie, que tal si nos regresamos?

-No seas miedosa Carly, anda vamos

-Creo que carly tiene razon, mejor ahi que regresar a la fiesta

Pude ver como Carly me volteo a ver, ella aun estaba molesta conmigo pero yo lo menos que queria era molestarla, yo queria que ella estuviera bien

-No seas miedosa Sam, anda vamos-me dijo Freddie

Pude ver como Freddie comenzo a caminar en direccion de esa pequeña cabaña, sabia que era mala idea, nunca debi haber aceptado, entramos a la cabaña miramos en todas partes y parecia estar vacia.

-Ya miramos bastante, ya nos podemos ir

-No lo creo Sam

Pude ver como Freddie cerro la puerta de la habitacion en donde nos encontrabamos Carly y yo dejandonos encerradas

-Freddie esto no es gracioso abre la puerta

Pude ver que Carly intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado, yo solo me deje caer en el suelo y me abraze a mis piernas escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, habia llegado a mi limite no soportaba nada de esto,

-No la voy a abrir se quedaran ahi asta que yo quiera

-Como dices? Freddie abre

Carly golpeaba con insistencia la puerta, pero estaba segura de que ella no podria abrirla

-No van a salir de ahi

Podia escuchar como Freddie comenzaba a reir del otro lado de la puerta

-Ya basta Freddie, no estoy jugando dejanos salir, si no lo haces le hablare a mi hermano

-Conque telefono? Yo tengo tu telefono

-Sam, traes tu telefono?

Para ese momento yo ya estaba temblando de miedo, sabia que algo malo estaba por suceder

-Sam, reacciona

Pude ver como Carly se acerco a mi y comenzo a sacudirme con fuerza, pero yo no podia reaccionar

-Perdoname Carly porfavor

-Que es lo que dices? Sam traes tu celular

-No

-Freddie con un demonio abre la puerta

Podia escuchar que Carly comenzaba a molestarse y comenzo a golpear la puerta con muchas mas fuerza asta el limite de lastimarse su brazo, Pude ver como se sento a un lado de mi y comenzo a llorar sabia que ella estaba asustada, pero no mas asustada que yo.

-Porque nos haces esto Freddie?

-Preguntaselo a tu linda amigita, ella lo sabe todo

Pude ver como Carly volteo conmigo y yo solo continue llorando

-Sam, dime que pasa, dime que es todo esto?

-El es DemonBlue y me quiere a mi

Carly en ese momento se quedo paralizada

-Lo lamento Carly yo nunca quise que esto sucediera

-Por eso me decia que me alejara de el?

-Lo siento nunca quise que el te hisiera esto

-Sam dime como sabes que el es DemonBlue?

-El mismo me lo dijo

-Pero cuando Sam, porfavor explicame que no entiendo- Carly en ese momento ya se encontraba alterada

-En mi casillero comenzaron a aparecer notas de alguien pero decidi ignorarlas, despues alguien comenzo a acosarme por la computadora y por el telefono

-Sam y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Me amenazo de que si le decia a alguien los lastimaria a ustedes- en ese momento mis lagrimas ya no dejaban de salir- podia sentir como seguia tamblando- Despues me di cuenta de que era Freddie y me amenazo con hacerles algo a ustedes si yo no aceptaba acostarme con el

-Sam..el..el

-El abuso de mi

-Eres un maldito, como te atreviste a hacerle esto?

Pude escuchar como Freddie comenzaba a reir del otro lado de la puerta, Carly se comenzo a acercar a mi y me abrazo

-Perdon Sam no entendia lo que me decia, encerio perdon

-Esa noche que el abuso de mi yo me escape

-Fue anoche? anoche fue cuando el abuso de ti? por eso llegaste golpeada a la casa?

-Si

-Por dios!

-Y como yo me escape el..el

-El que Sam? que te hiso el?

-El asesino a Gibby

-Gibby, o por dios

-Todo es mi culpa Carly, si yo me hubiera quedado en Freddie esto no estuviera pasando

Encerio no supe cuanto tiempo paso mientras ella y yo llorabamos, ella aun no creia la muerte de Gibby era algo tan impactante que aun no nos podiamos hacer a la idea

-Tenemos que salir de aqui

Me levante lo mas rapido que pude, no queria dejar que a Carly le pasara algo por mi culpa

-Pero no podemos hacer nada

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer

Voltee a mirar toda esa habitacion y me di cuenta de que no habia ninguna ventana, tenia que haber alguna forma de salir

-Tienes que forzar las cerraduras

Me asome por debajo de la puerta y me di cuenta de que no se miraba nadie, asi que saque un broche de mi pelo y le pedi a Carly que revisara si venia alguien, no tarde mas de 20 segundos cuando pude escuchar que habia logrado forzar las cerraduras y en cuanto la puerta se abrio salimos corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que Freddie habia alcanzado a tirarme al suelo

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte

Carly intento subirse sobre el y Freddie la avento fuertemente

-No te me vas a escapar de nuevo Samantha

-Dejame ya, dejame

Lo comenze a golpear en la cara pero a el no parecia importarle, con todas mis fuerzas lo mordi y el se quito de encima de mi, pero cuando intente correr de nuevo el me tomo por los pies asiendome caer

-Eres una niña mala Samantha, ahora resiviras tu castigo

Entonces pude ver como saco una navaja de su bolcillo y la puso en mi cuello

-Si haces algo estupido te mueres

Me quede paralizada en ese momento, no sabia que hiba a hacer, entonces pude ver como Carly salto sobre el derribandolo de encima de mi, entonces todo sucedio tan rapido el se levanto del suelo tomo su navaja y la clavo en la espalda de Carly

-Carly! por dios

Intente correr a donde ella estaba, pero Freddie habia alcanzado a tirarme de nuevo al suelo

-Eso le pasa a las que no me hacen caso, y creeme que contigo he tenido demaciada pasiencia pero si me vuelves a hacer otra estupides te tocara acompañar a tu amigita en el cielo

Yo no podia dejar de llorar, primero habia sido Gibby y despues Carly, yo era la culpable de todo esto, yo era la que habia ocacionado todo esto y en este caso yo debi haber muerto y no ellos, ellos no tenian la culpa de que un psicopata se obsecionara conmigo, pude sentir como Freddie me arrastro a la habitacion y intento desaserse de mis disfraz, yo estaba igual que la primera vez, tan desconectada de este mundo sin que mi cuerpo reaccionara, entonces pense en Carly y Gibby ellos no merecian esto, ellos merecian que yo los vengara, pude ver que mientras Freddie se entretenia con quitar mi ropa yo pude ver que la navaja estaba a un lado de mi, asi que sin que se diera cuenta la tome y trate de clavarla en su espalda, pero el se dio cuenta y se movio asi que yo solo habia conseguido clavar la navaja en su brazo, el se quito de encima de mi y ahi fue cuando yo aproveche para salir corriendo, estaba tan obscuro que nisiquiera veia por donde corria, chocaba con los arbustos y tropezaba con cualquier cosa en mi camino, estaba asustada no sabia donde estaba trate de determe y me escondi detras de un arbol, entonces lo pude escuchar

-Mas te vale no esconderte Samantha, te encontrare y cuando lo haga te matare

Mi corazon latia con fuerza, no sabia si se saldria en cualquier momento, trate de esconder mis sollosos pero fue imposible ya que Freddie habia alcanzado a tirarme al suelo

-Ahora si te matare estupida

El comenzo a golpearme y yo no sabia que hacer estaba segura de que en cualquier momento moriria

-Pudiste estar conmigo para siempre y hubieramos evitado todo esto, pero no, tu decidiste tu futuro, asi que moriras como los demas

Pude sentir como comenzo a afixiarme, yo solo trataba de librarme de sus brazos pero el no me lo permitia, sentia como el aire se estaba terminando podia ver mi vida pasar frente a mi tan rapido, era mi fin pense, pero entonces todo se detubo pude sentir como el cuerpo de Freddie cayo sobre el mio, que estaba pasando? porque yo no estava muerta?

-Sam!

Pude voltear y mire que Carly se levantaba de encima del cuerpo de Freddie y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Carly pense que estabas muerta-dije abrazandola

-El solo me lastimo un po...

Entonces pude ver como ella se desmayo

1 hora mas tarde

La ambulancia habia llegado al lugar, por suerte Carly estaba bien solo habia resivido una herida a un lado del estomago, habia tenido mucha suerte y al fin mi pesadilla se acababa Freddie estaba muerto, Carly habia tomado uno de los cuchillo de la pequeña cabaña en la que Freddie nos habia encerrado y lo habia clavado en la garganta de Freddie, agradecia el que ella estuviera viva si no yo en este momento estuviera muerta.

Llege directamente a la habitacion donde estaba internada Carly y me sente a un lado de ella

-Muchas gracias Carly

-No tienes porque agradecerme, soy tu amiga

-Encerio gracias por hacerme despertar de esa pesadilla en la que me encontraba

-No te preocupes-dijo tomando mi mano- todo acabo

5 años depues

Habian pasado ya 5 años desde aquel insidente que habia vivido, ahora lo que agradecia era estar con vida y sobre todo agradecia tener a la mejor amiga de todas a mi lado, El cuerpo de Gibby habia sido encontrado en un basurero a las afueras de Seattle, nos habia dolido bastante la muerte de el, pero teniamos que ser felices ya que a el no le hubiera gustado que nosotros sufrieramos, despues de lo que habia pasado yo habia regresado a la escuela y habia podido terminar la secundaria y habia podido entrar a la universidad, Me habia dedicado a estudiar Psicologia, queria entender el porque las personas llegaban a tener esos desordenes en su cabeza, eso que les ocacionaba obcesionarse con la persona, nunca me habia imaginado que terminaria siendo de la mejor en las clases, me habia graduado con honores, Despues habia regresado a mi casa queria tomar unos meses de descanzo para con mi madre.

Pude escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

-Hola Carly por fin llegas

-Si al fin llege, pero esque Megan es demaciado inquieta

-No es vedad tia Cardy yo soy muy sedia

-Esta niña es igual de inquieta y mentirosita, igual que tu-decia Carly pasandome a Megan

Ok Megan era hija de Freddie y mia, me entere de que estaba embarazada a llas 3 semana de que Freddie habia muerto y la verdad aunque todos me habia dicho que debia abortarla ya que era producto de una violacion yo habia preferido quedarme con ella, ya que el bebe no tenia la culpa de lo que el estupido de su padre me habia hecho, Carly me apoyo en todo ella siempre estuvo junto conmigo, Aunque agradecia que Megan Fuera exactamente igual que yo, Rubia, pelo rizado y sus ojos igual de azules que los mios, ya que si hubiera sido igual que Freddie toda mi vida me la pasaria recordandolo, hacia lo posible por olvidar lo que habia pasado y la que mas me ayudaba era Megan, esta niña habia sido el motivo por el cual yo habia podido olvidar a mi pesadilla. Aunque sabia que algun dia me preguntaria quien era su padre, pero yo me encargaria de que nunca lo supiera ya que no queria que ella sufriera lo mismo que yo habia sufrido, asi que yo misma me encargaba de que ella fuera feliz al igual que yo lo era.


	6. Chapter 6

TODO TERMINO(FINAL EXTENDIDO)

Ok como lo prometi, dije que escribiria un final alternativo en donde se enteran del porque Freddie se obcesiono por Sam y tambien sabran que pasa con la mama de Freddie:) Espero que les guste, no es un capitulo tan largo como los demas:) Y debo de agradecerles los 80 likes del capitulo anteriorm encerio miles de gracias:)

...

Lo miraba ahi tendido en el suelo sin ninguna señal de vida, aun no podia creer que esto fuera cierto por fin el estaba muerto, por fin todo mi sufrimiento habia terminado, Pude ver como uno de los detectives se acercaban a mi, yo aun estaba arriba de la amblancia siendo curada por mis raspones y heridas no era nada grave la que me preocupaba mas era Carly, ella si se miraba que estuviera demaciado mal, pero agradecia que ella no estuviera muertar

Yo aun miraba fijamente al cuerpo de Freddie, estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta pude sentir como unas lagrimas resvalaban por mis mejillas, esto parecia un sueño un sueño del que porfin habia despertado, habia deceado que esto pasara, queria que Freddie me dejara vivir y ahora porfin lo habia conseguido por fin Freddie se habia ido y ya nunca mas sufriria por su culpa.

-Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas señorita Puckett

Un detective se aserco a donde yo estaba

-No creo que sea necesario por ahora, creo que ella aun esta sorprendida

Spencer me tenia abrazada, el nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que no estabamos en la fiesta asta que se termino

-Lo sentimos señor pero debemos hacer una preguntas

-No te preocupes Spencer

-Estas segura?

-Ve con Carly ella te necesita mas

-Ok, en un momento regreso

-Estabien

-Muy bien señorita Puckett diganos porque nunca dijo lo que pasaba

-El me amenazo con asesinar a mis amigos

Las preguntas siguieron, asta el momento de volverse vergonsozas, en poco minutos el detective termino de hacerme preguntas y despues subi a la ambulancia para ir directo al hospital, pero antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia pude ver como levantaban en cuerpo sin vida de Freddie y estaba segura que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria en mi vida al fin mi pesadilla habia terminado

Cuando llegamos al hospital pude ver como se llebaron a Carly en una de las camillas y a mi me llebaron a curarme la heridas que tenia en las piernas y en los brazos, en realidad no era nada grave, en pocos minutos mi madre llego a donde yo me encontraba y pude ver como lloraba era la primera vez que la veia tan preocupada, ella corrio a abrazarme

-Perdoname mi niña, yo no sabia que esto te estaba sucediendo encerio perdoname

No pude evitar llorar tambien, ahora todo se sentia tan bien ahora podia respirar

-No te preocupes mama, todo acabo

Despues de que terminaran de curarme lo primero que queria hacer era ver como estaba Carly, estaria toda mi vida agradecida con ella, Carly era la mejor amiga que podia tener, llege a la habitacion en donde estaba internada y al entrar me di cuenta de que Carly ya estaba despierta

-Como te sientes?-dije sentandome a un lado de su cama

-Un poco acuchillada, pero no es nada no te preocupes

Apesar de haber estado apunto de morir Carly seguia teniendo su sentido el humor

-Sam creo que debo pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso

-No te preocupes Carly

-Fui una tonta al no creer lo que me decia

-Todo eso ya paso, ahora seguiremos con nuestras vidasn y Muchas gracias Carly

-No tienes porque agradecerme, soy tu amiga

-Encerio gracias por hacerme despertar de esa pesadilla en la que me encontraba

-No te preocupes-dijo tomando mi mano- todo acabo

Eso era algo que queria escuchar, todo acabo esa era una palabra realmente hermosa al fin podria respiarar tranquila y no volver a sufrir.

2 dias despues de lo que habia pasado encontraron al cuerpo de Gibby en uno de los basureros a las afueras de Seattle, era tan horrible lo que sentia por dentro Gibby no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y aun asi Freddie se habia encargado de terminar con su vida

Todos habiamos llegado al funeral de Gibby, fue triste ya que el apenas tenia 17 años aun le faltaba tanto por vivir, despues de que todos se despidieron de Gibby yo decidi quedarme unos minutos mas

-No sabes lo que lamento que ya no estes aqui

Mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir en ese instante

-Te extraño tanto, encerio quisiera que me disculparas por lo que te paso, yo se que tu no eras culpable de esto, pero tu muerte a sido vengada Gibby, creo que te puedes ir tranquilo, espero que siempre recuerdes que te quiero

Cuando me levante pude observar a una mujer castaña que miraba en direccion de donde yo me encontraba, pude ver como se comenzo a acercar a donde yo estaba y comenzo a mirar la tumba de Gibby

-Era tu amigo?

-Si, era un querido amigo usted lo conocio?

-No lo conosco pero escuche hablar de el en las noticias

-Su muerte fue muy tragica

-Ya lo se, tu eres Samantha Puckett Verdad?

-Si porque

-Espero que no te vayas a asustar con esto que te voy a decir, pero yo soy mama de Freddie

En ese momento yo me quede paralizada, acaso ella se vengaria por haber acesinado a su hijo? quise correr en ese momento pero ella me detuvo

-No porfavor no corras, no te hare daño

Yo solo me detuve un poco y voltee a verla

-Se que lo que te hiso mi hijo no esta bien, el no tenia porque lastimarte y tampoco tenia porque asesinar a tu amigo y asesinar a las otras chicas, pero mi hijo estaba enfermo

Podia ver como la señora comenzo a llorar, en verdad parecia que era sinsera en lo que decia

-Mi hijo hace un año salio de una clinica mental, mi esposo tambien estuvo en una clinica mental y al parecer Freddie lo heredo de su padre, Mi esposo al principio fue bueno y tierno pero con el tiempo comenzo a golpearnos a mi y a freddie, un dia llege del tranajo y lo encontre tirado en el piso con una navaja en su mano, el se habia rasgado toda la piel, para mi mala suerte Freddie lo habia visto, el solo tenia 8 años cuando su padre fue internado en una clinica menta, y al año mi esposo se suicido ahorcandose con un cinturon que habia robado a uno de los cuidadores, pense que Freddie seria un niño normal, pero todo se complico 3 años cuando lo encontre hablando solo y diciendo que asesinaria a todas las personas que fueran felices, yo trate de hablar con el y Freddie simplemente tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en mi pierna, no me quedo otra opcion que internarlo, Me dolio demaciado hacerlo fueron 2 años en los que mire que mi Freddie aparentemente se estaba curando de su problemas, entonces los doctores lo dejaron salir, el se comenzo a comportar normal pero hubo 3 veces en la que lo expulsaron de las escuela por mala educacion y por golpear a las personas, encerio yo no sabia porque el se comportaba asi, yo lo habia educado perfectamente pero veo que el simplemete decidio ignorar lo que yo le enseñe, el comenzo a obcesionarse por una chica el año pasado, tenia muchas fotos de ella y todo el dia hablaba con ella, pero en ese tiempo fue cuando a el lo expulsaron, al tiempo nos mudamos a oras 2 cuidades en donde el tambien se obcesiono por otras 2 chicas, la ultima fue hace 3 meses antes de cambiarnos a vivir a Seattle , encerio nunca me imagine que mi hijo fuera un asesino, yo no sabia que el habia matado a esas chicas

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa era la razon por la que Freddie se comportaba asi, el estaba mal de la cabeza por esa razon el se obcesionaba con las chicas

-Siento mucho esto Samantha, se que no puedo justificar a mi hijo por lo que te hiso, pero me gustaria que entendieras que el estaba enfermo, Disculpame por decirte esto creo que ya me ire lo unico que queria hacer antes de irme de Seattle era decirte la verdad

Despues de decir eso ella simplemente se alejo perdiendose entre las lapidas, yo simplemente comenze a suspirar al fin todo lo que tubiera que ver con el se habia hido de mi vida

3 semanas despues

Sabia que esto que me sucedia no era algo bueno, pero tampoco podia decir que algo malo, no me atrevia siquiera decirle a mi madre lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba segura de que se molestaria conmigo ya que yo apenas cumpliria 18 años y estaba segura que ella pensaria que arruinaria mi vida para siempre

-Estas segura que le vas a decir ya?

-Tengo que hacerlo Carly, no podre ocultarselos por mucho tiempo

-Y tu crees que te dejen tener al bebe?

-Yo se que se opondran ya que el bebe fue producto de una violacion, pero el bebe no tiene la culpa y ella tiene que entender

-Y no te da miedo saber que se parecera a Freddie?

-Encerio que si tengo demaciado miedo, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto pase

-Yo te apoyare amiga

-Muchas Gracias Carly

En ese momento yo temblaba ya que sabia que mi madre se molestaria, pero cuando por fin se lo dije ella se molesto y me quiso obligar a abortar y lo peor de todo era que Spencer estaba deacuerdo con mi madre, gracias al cielo tenia a Carly y ella me habia ayudado a hacerlos entender que el bebe no tenia la culpa

Mi madre no me hablo asta que yo cumpli 5 meses de embarazo, por fin ella habia comprendido lo que yo sentia y lo que realmente queria, y la verdad aunque el bebe que venia en camino era hijo de un asesino yo lo amaba, y lo amaba con todo mi corazon por el simple echo de que el solo pensar en mi bebe me hacia olvidar lo que me habia pasado

Entonces cuando mi pequeña Megan nacio y la tube por primera vez en mis brazos yo entendi el significado de la vida, "Debes de vivir los dias como si fuera el ultimo de tu vida" y asi lo habia a hacer yo, viviria como si fuera el ultimo dia de mi vida y todo este tiempo lo pasaria junto con mi hija.

5 años despues

Me encontraba sentada en el sillon de la casa, estaba guardando unas cosas y entre ellas mi titulo de Psicologa, yo Me habia dedicado a estudiar Psicologia, queria entender el porque las personas llegaban a tener esos desordenes en su cabeza, eso que les ocacionaba obcesionarse con la persona, nunca me habia imaginado que terminaria siendo de la mejor en las clases, me habia graduado con honores, Despues habia regresado a mi casa queria tomar unos meses de descanzo para con mi madre.

Carly habia llebado a Megan a comprar un helado y yo esperaba a mi bebita con muchas ganas, ya tenia 4 años y era tan parecida a mi, amaba a Megan y estaba agradecida de que hubiera llegado a mi vida

Pude escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

-Hola Carly por fin llegas

-Si al fin llege, pero esque Megan es demaciado inquieta

-No es vedad tia Cardy yo soy muy sedia

-Esta niña es igual de inquieta y mentirosita, igual que tu-decia Carly pasandome a Megan

Agradecia que Megan Fuera exactamente igual que yo, Rubia, pelo rizado y sus ojos igual de azules que los mios, ya que si hubiera sido igual que Freddie toda mi vida me la pasaria recordandolo, hacia lo posible por olvidar lo que habia pasado y la que mas me ayudaba era Megan, esta niña habia sido el motivo por el cual yo habia podido olvidar a mi pesadilla. Aunque sabia que algun dia me preguntaria quien era su padre, pero yo me encargaria de que nunca lo supiera ya que no queria que ella sufriera lo mismo que yo habia sufrido, asi que yo misma me encargaba de que ella fuera feliz al igual que yo lo era.

-Creo que me tengo que ir

-Ok Carly muchas gracias por comprarle el helado a la niña

-No te preocupes Sam, para eso estamos las amigas

Despues de decir eso Carly cerro la puerta y yo solo me dedique a abrazar a mi niña

-Y te gusto tu helado?

-Me encanto, me facina el chocolate

-Me da gusto

No podia evitar sonreir de felicidad al ver a la niña, era mi niña la tome en mi brazos y camine en direccion de la ventana y deje que un poco de aire entrara y golpeara mi rostro con suavidad, por fin era feliz por fin podia sentir esa tranqulidad que tanto habia deceado, ahora seria feliz junto con mi hija y no dejaria que nada me lo impidiera


End file.
